The Great Reunion
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Sixteen of the nineteen people to ever be called a Duck gathered for a reunion. It was meant to be a night of celebration but for Connie it was a night to fix a broken friendship. For Averman it was a night to learn an old secret. Guy/Connie, Charlie/Connie. Mention of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Mighty Ducks. I wish I did, but don't.

**Author's Note**: I was 100% inspired by the D2: Mighty Ducks 20 year reunion that took place this past weekend. Holy crap, it was EVERYTHING and MORE. Okay, not really because a handful of the actors weren't there. Specifically Josh Jackson. WTF? But the Guy/Connie pictures really were everything and more…Anyway this is probably the fastest I have ever wrote a oneshot of this length. If you've been waiting for an update for Only A Rose, I DO plan to continue it. I just need a little inspiration for that.

* * *

The large group of friends, known as The Ducks, was at Hunt's Bar and Grill outside of Minneapolis celebrating their college graduation and their future endeavors. Out of the nineteen to ever play hockey as a Duck sixteen came to the reunion. Of the sixteen to show up eleven had just graduated from their respective colleges within the past two months (hence the reunion), three did not go to college and instead chose to pursue other options, and two would graduate later that year.

Hunt's was not a hole in the wall type of bar but it was close. It was just the type of place the Ducks loved. The only other people in the bar were an older couple slow dancing on the dance floor and a few bikers sitting in a corner. Guy and Jesse were playing a game of pool against Averman and Goldberg. The game was going better than anyone expected. Averman only managed to hit the cue ball off the table three times in just five minutes. It beat his record of seven times in three minutes. To their right Charlie and Fulton were playing a game against Adam and Terry. That game was going much better than the game that was taking place next to them. Karp, Tommy, Portman, Luis, Peter and Russ were playing a rather competitive game of darts across the room from the pool tables.

"I bet you, you will hit outside the dartboard more times than I can make bulls eyes. Which is a lot." Portman said to no one in particular.

Connie and Julie were sitting up at the bar drinking and watching the guys.

As Julie took a sip of her Jack and coke she scanned the room, looking at her friends. "Sooooo, I've noticed Charlie hasn't talked to you all night. Things still awkward?"

Connie sighed, and glanced over at him. "Now that all of us are together he has an excuse not to even acknowledge my existence."

At the pool table area Jesse said something that made all the guys laugh. "It's been what? Two years or so?" Julie asked, Connie nodded. "Ugh. Guys are crazy. What about Guy? Are they still friends or what?"

"Yep. I really don't even understand why Charlie will talk to Guy but not me. He told me he felt too guilty about what happened, but Guy and I had been broken up at the time." Connie explained. "And it's not like Guy didn't sleep with other women during that time. I mean, we were broken up for a year and a half, for Christ sake! Besides from that, he dated Sunny-freaking-Abbott, the biggest slut ever!"

The bartender overheard the conversation and butted in. "Sunny Abbott? Hey, I slept with her once!" Connie face palmed and then ordered another cranberry and vodka.

"Okay, just tell me everything from the beginning." Julie suggested. Charlie, Adam, Averman, Goldberg, Guy, Jesse, and Connie all went to the University of Minnesota together, Julie on the other hand decided to attend college in her home state of Maine after years of living in Minnesota; the other out of state Ducks returned home to attend college as well. Charlie, Adam, and Guy were able to secure spots on the men's hockey team. Connie played on the woman's team for two years before she decided to focus more on her studies. The rest of the Ducks from Minnesota went to other colleges in the state, except for Terry, Peter, and Tommy. Since Julie hadn't been around when everything had taken place and had only heard of the events through phone conversations or from a visit or two during breaks, the events were a bit fuzzy to her.

* * *

When it came to Connie and Guy, they were either on or they were off. When they were dating they were good for a few months before they started to fight. When they were off they were good all the time until they realized they missed each other and would do something stupid or ridiculous to get the other's attention. By the second semester of their sophomore year, Guy and Connie had broken up and he had begun dating Sunny Abbott. Sunny Abbott was a girl who was such the complete opposite of Connie that it was noticeable to even Goldberg. The group had taken to calling Sunny the "Connie Antithesis" as a joke. Sunny was tall, skinny, blonde, hated hockey and could definitely fall under the dumb blonde stereotype. Guy would say they were crazy anytime someone would bring it up.

It was during spring break that year the gang decided to get as much of the Ducks as possible back together. Luckily, Sunny's parents were going out of town during Spring Break so they could use her house. She came from a family of old money, which meant her house was huge. Her house was so huge it made Adam's look like a dollhouse. So on the first Saturday of their spring break the U of M gang, Terry, Tammy, Dwayne, Russ, Fulton, Portman, a handful of their college friends and fifty or so people they had never seen before threw a huge party at Sunny's.

About an hour into the party, Connie was already drunk. She had mostly been talking to a few other girls about guys. It was a conversation that annoyed her. It bothered Connie that she didn't have anyone and Guy had Sunny. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but it did hurt seeing him with Sunny. Connie decided she had enough of the conversation. She grabbed another beer and walked through the kitchen where she saw her friend Kacey sitting on the counter making out with a random guy. "Ugh." Connie continued to the back porch to get fresh air where she thought she would be alone. She was surprised to see Charlie there too. Charlie smiled at her as she sat next to him on the porch swing.

"Hey."

It was quieter outside and Connie was glad. The pop music Sunny had put on was annoying. "Are you as drunk as I am?" Connie tried not to slur her words but knew it was useless.

"Probably. I saw Whitney here earlier. I had to get out of there. Besides, Adam is trying to flirt with some girl, and it's not going well at all. Fulton and Tammy are rehashing their relationship history."

Connie interrupted him, "I was wondering where she was!"

Charlie continued, "Jesse, Terry, Dwayne and Russ are playing beer pong. I have no idea where the hell Portman, Averman, and Goldberg are. Lastly, Guy and Sunny are making out on a couch."

Connie made a disgusted face. "They're so gross." She noticed a deck of cards on a table next them. "Hey you want to play a game?"

"Sure. How about Bus Driver?"

Connie grinned and grabbed the deck, "Definitely. I call bus driver."

"Why Connie, I do believe you're trying to get me drunk. Well drunker than I am." Charlie faked mortification.

She shrugged as she attempted to shuffle the cards. "Hey, you said it yourself you saw Whitney. I think that is a good excuse to get blackout drunk." Whitney had been Charlie's girlfriend for eight months before she decided she wanted to be single and dumped Charlie. It crushed him to put it lightly.

"Touché." Charlie then took a large swig of his beer.

Connie laid down five cards. "Alright. Black or red?"

Charlie looked at the cards as if he would be able to tell from their backs. "Black."

Connie flipped the last card. It was red. Connie laughed as Charlie took a sip of his beer.

They were less than halfway through the game before Charlie ran out of his beer and Connie wasn't willing to give him what was left of hers.

Charlie stared at the girl next to him. "You know…I've never understood why Guy ever lets you go time after time. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend but Guy's an idiot. You are like the whole package. You play hockey, you are smart, you are hilarious, you are probably the most beautiful girl I know… and…." Connie broke him off with a kiss. He was surprised but began kissing her back. After a minute they broke apart and looked at each other before continuing more aggressively. Connie started working on taking his clothes off, as his hands began to explore her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire when he touched her and all she could think about was how badly she needed him.

The next morning, Connie was woken up by the door slamming. She opened her eyes and saw Guy, Sunny, Adam, and Fulton standing there. Sunny started to laugh loudly. "The porch swing? Really guys?" She continued laughing and Connie really wanted to punch her. She was hungover and definitely did not want to deal with Sunny that early in the morning. Fulton just shook his head and walked back inside. Adam stood there awkwardly, but Guy had his mouth open shocked at the scene in front of him. "Actually, I'm surprised it didn't break…considering." At that comment, Adam walked back inside but Guy and Sunny stayed. Connie looked over at Charlie who looked as hungover as she felt.

"Can you two give us a few minutes?" Charlie asked.

Guy snapped out of it, "Uh right. Come on, Sunny…lets uh…yeah." With that the two went inside leaving Charlie and Connie alone.

"Ughhhhhhh." Connie got up and began to put her clothes back on. "Talk about awkward."

"Everyone is going to know about it in like two seconds."

"How did my bra get all the way in the bird bath?" Connie walked down the stairs and the couple feet to the large stone birdbath that her bra was dangling off of.

"I vaguely remember you getting frustrated with me for taking too long taking it off so you took it off yourself and threw it." Charlie said, as he pulled up his jeans.

Connie laughed, "Sounds about right."

Terry poked his head out of the door, "Yo, you two coming? We're gonna go grab some breakfast!"

Charlie spoke for them both, "Yeah, totally!" He glanced back at Connie as he walked in. She sighed and followed him. She wasn't ready for the catcalls and questions but knew they would have to face the music sooner or later.

* * *

"And that's how it started?" Julie asked.

Connie grabbed a French fry covered in queso. "Yeah. After that we began ten months of being friends with benefits, or fuck buddies, or whatever you want to call it."

Over at the pool tables Charlie and Fulton were now playing against Guy and Jesse. Julie watched the guys for a moment before she said, "You know, you'd think he'd be awkward around Guy and not you."

Connie looked over at the guys too. "If Adam can get over the fact that we slept together than Charlie should too."

"Yeah...that whole thing still weirds me out."

Connie shrugged. "It wasn't like that at all." She waved her hand as if it was nothing. "Anyway the point is I just don't get Charlie's deal. Everything is fine; no one hates anyone so I just don't get it. Guy clearly doesn't hate Charlie. I don't hate Charlie. Those ten months were some of the best months of my life."

"Why did you two end things again?" Julie asked, finishing her drink. The bartender walked over and asked if Julie wanted another and she shook her head.

"Around that time, Guy realized he wanted me back. So Charlie and I decided that we should stop being together. By Charlie and I, I mean Charlie decided that."

"Go on."

"Obviously, everyone knew about me and Charlie…"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Obviously." There were very few secrets within the Ducks.

Connie continued. "Well apparently, Guy went to Charlie and told him he wanted to try to win me over again. However I did not know about this. Then Charlie started to avoid me. It was like I had leprosy! Every time I'd try to talk to him he'd just blow me off. When it was our main gang, it was never too obvious that things between us were weird. But if it was just a few of us, I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. In fact, Averman tried to once!"

"What did the rest of the guys think was going on?"

"I don't know. They must of thought it was some lovers spat. Meanwhile, I still had no idea Guy wanted to get back together. He hadn't even talked to me about us until a month after he talked to Charlie. I felt alone. So, one day I went to the guys' house to talk to Charlie. Adam was the only one home though. So I didn't get to talk to Charlie."

"That was the day you slept with Adam!" The pieces were starting to come together for Julie.

"Yep."

"And then Charlie and Guy walked in on you and Adam."

"Double yep. After that, Guy started to actively win me back."

Connie adjusted the diamond ring on her finger, before she downed the rest of her drink. "Okay. I'm just going to call him out. What could go wrong? Wish me luck."

Julie gave her best friend a thumb up and watched her walk over to Charlie.

"Charlie, can I talk to you...outside?"

"Oooooh!" They both ignored Goldberg.

Charlie nodded and followed her out the side door into the ally. Julie waited only half a second before following. She wasn't alone. Karp, Averman, Adam, and Luis went after her. They all crouched down behind a dumpster so their friends couldn't see them.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Connie asked with a hand on her hip. Everyone in the ally knew that Connie meant business when she put a hand on her hip.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me when Guy came up to me and said he wanted to try to get back together with you? I felt like such a fool. Of course he would want that right after I fell in love with you, and of course eventually you two would get back together because that's what you do. Imagine what it was like when he and told me he was proposing to you and knowing I would probably be a groomsmen? How awkward will it be for me standing there acting like I didn't fuck the bride like 200 times? I feel like I betrayed Guy. I'm the worst friend ever. We never should have gone down that road."

Luis whispered, "What? 200 times? Way to go Conway!"

Connie was not happy by Charlie's words. "Are you freaking kidding me? If you loved me you would have committed to me. We were sleeping together for ten freaking months and not once did you mention feelings. We can't change what happened, but we can get past it. Get over yourself Charlie. I slept with Adam too, and you don't see Adam freaking out like you. Nor do you see Guy mad at either of you."

"She slept with you?" Averman turned to Adam. "Okay was I the only one she didn't sleep with or what?" Julie hit Averman. "Ow!"

"Shhhh!"

"You knew from the start we wouldn't end up together. We were both just having fun until the next person came along. We've known each other since we were in diapers. I've always loved you in one way or another, Charlie. We will always be in each other's life. You are one of my best friends and I'd prefer if you were in my life as a friend, and not an acquaintance that can't even look me in the eyes. Besides Julie and Portman were fuck buddies in high school and they're still friends!"

"OH MY GOD."

"Julie, hush!" Karp told her.

"I can't believe she just brought that up!"

Charlie didn't say anything. Connie flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "See? You know I'm right and that you're being ridiculous. We might have slept together, but do you know how many girls Guy has slept with besides from me? Like five. It doesn't even matter. Guy and I had to go our own ways to come back together stronger than ever."

"But I'm Guy's best friend. It goes against the bro code."

"Fuck the bro code. No one feels guilty but you. I need you in my life, Charlie. Who else can I talk to about that time your mom and my dad dated for a few months, and you tried to break them up because you didn't want me as a sister knowing that I could beat you up? Or about when my little sister was three and she wanted to be a dog so we told her the only way to be a dog is to act like one by…eating dog food…drinking out of the toilet…"

"WHAT THE FUCK." The five hiding behind the dumpster all made a disgusted face. "They're demented."

"Yet somehow Connie's sister is probably more normal than any of us." Karp said.

Averman thought about it and nodded, "Sadly, that is true."

Charlie laughed. "I thought your mom was going to murder us when she found out! Holy crap."

"See? Who else of our friends would have laughed like that if I brought that up?"

"Averman."

Averman shook his head. "Not Averman. Most certainly not Averman."

"Can we please be friends again? I miss you."

Charlie hesitated before he spoke. "We were never not friends. I just needed time. I missed you too."

Connie hugged Charlie, while the five behind the dumpster finally came out of hiding.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid." Charlie said.

"Thank god." Adam commented and the others were nodding in agreement. "I thought we would have to stage like an intervention if you two kept it up much longer."

They all went back inside where the rest of their friends were waiting on them.

"So did Charlie and Connie make up or what?" Russ asked bluntly.

Connie smiled, "We did."

"Oh thank god. I was so sick of the tension." Guy said. "Now the wedding will be slightly less awkward."

"So, was I the only one that didn't know Connie and Adam slept together?" Averman asked nonchalantly, watching everyone's faces. Averman gasped. "I was, wasn't I?"

"No idea how that happened, buddy." Goldberg wrapped his arm around his friend. "You do realize you're going to bring this up for years now, right? Even though it's really old news."

"I'd never do such a thing!"

Adam laughed. "Besides, it wasn't a big deal."

"She took your virginity." Jesse mentioned casually.

"Yeah but it wasn't like that!" Adam flushed. Everyone laughed.

"But really though!" Connie backed him up. "It was just a one time thing!"

"What else do I not know?" Averman asked, but was ignored.

"I'll never forget when Charlie and I walked in on you two." Guy said laughing so hard he had tears forming in his eyes.

Fulton made a face. "That has to be the most awkward situation to ever happen."

Connie nodded. "Oh, it was."

"You know, I've really got to hand it to Guy and Connie. They've gone through so many obstacles in their relationship. They've broke up more times than I can count. There was that time freshman year when they were at Eden Hall that they didn't talk for weeks. Guy would call me like every night to complain about how crazy Connie was. There was the whole Connie and Charlie thing…and Guy dating Sunny Abbott…"

The U of M group cringed. Jesse continued, "Connie sleeping with Adam…"

"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"Guy being stupid in general…"

"HEY!"

"But after all of that, they're stronger than ever. We all knew they were meant for each other…"

Charlie sighed, and Terry elbowed him. "and unless something happens they're getting married next year!"

Julie narrowed her eyes. "Why would something happen?"

Everyone ignored her. "Well now that my bride to be, and my favorite groomsman are friends again…"

"What? I'm your best man and I didn't sleep with Connie!" Jesse exclaimed.

Guy smirked and continued, "I think this calls for a round of shots!" The large group of friends cheered. The three Ducks that did not show up definitely missed an entertaining reunion, and when Dwayne, Ken and Tammy were texted of the events they immediately regretted that they missed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I started writing this second part almost immediately after the first one. I know I received a few reviews about some of the missing characters so I hope y'all enjoy this. The subject matter in this is different than most of my work. As I said, I started writing this in 2014 and had most of it finished then. Then a Switched at Birth episode came out and dealt with the same issue and I felt weird about it. But here it is. Any similarities is completely coincidental. When I wrote the first chapter I intended this story to be a one shot but it has grown. After this there will be one last chapter. Not sure when it will be updated but it WILL be updated! So please be patient with me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mighty Ducks.

* * *

At the Dallas-Ft. Worth airport sat three irritated young adults. Their plane to Minneapolis had been delayed for an hour and God only knows how much longer they would have to wait. All three had at one point or another been part of a hockey team called the Ducks. They were supposed to be in Minneapolis for a Ducks reunion to take place that night, and it was already six. Nineteen people were lucky enough to call themselves a Duck and they were getting together to celebrate their bright futures. Well, nineteen minus the three that were stuck in the airport.

"This sucks." Tammy said. "I'm so pissed."

Tammy had been battling with the decision of whether she wanted to go to the reunion since she had found out about it. She hadn't made up her mind until that morning. She had to wait hours for a seat to open up on a plane in Nashville and now she probably was going to miss the reunion she had spent weeks stressing over. Pissed was probably an understatement.

"I know what you mean." Dwayne nodded. When Luis had first called Dwayne to let him know the Ducks were going to have a big reunion Dwayne did not know what to think. Dwayne had made the decision to return to Texas after spending four years in Minnesota for high school. He had loved living in Minnesota and being a part of the Ducks but Minnesota wasn't his home, Texas was. Out of all the Ducks that lived out of Minnesota he was probably the one that went to visit his friends in Minnesota the most. That's why when Luis told him about the plan for a huge reunion; Dwayne said he wasn't sure if he could come. He was just burned out on flying there and only being able to stay for a few days before he'd have to return back to his life in Texas.

He had made no plans to travel to Minnesota; it was only at the last second that he decided to go. Charlie had called him that morning, "Come on, when was the last time ALL of the Ducks were together? Never!"

So Dwayne said, "Oh what the heck. I'll be there!"

When Dwayne got to Easterwood Airport in College Station he went through the same thing Tammy did. He could have driven to Dallas in the time he waited for a seat to open up.

They both looked at Ken. "I actually wanted to go when I found out about the reunion!"

Tammy rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you don't have any issues with anyone."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it sound."

"I was there at Sunny Abbott's party, and y'all seemed fine there." Dwayne quipped as a family of four ran past them to their gate.

A guy also waiting for the flight to Minnapolis interrupted Dwayne before he could continue. "Sunny Abbott? I know her!"

"Let me guess, you've slept with her." Tammy rolled her eyes.

The guy was disgruntled. "She's my sister."

"Oh. Well this is awkward."

Dwayne cleared his throat, "So, anyway, Ken trust me it's even worse." They were talking about the reason why Tammy had struggled with the decision to go to the reunion.

Ken looked at Tammy, "We all know what happened, but what _did_ happen?"

Tammy didn't say anything for a few minutes, and the overhead speaker reminded everyone in the airport about not leaving baggage alone twice before Tammy said anything. It was still really painful for her to think about let alone talk about. After she collected her thoughts she began her story.

* * *

Freshman year Tammy and Fulton reconnected with each other at the community college they were both attending. They started dating around Christmas that same year. Tammy and Fulton were a couple that just made sense to everyone who knew them. They were both a little rough around the edges but they were at their best when together. The summer before their sophomore year, Tammy flew to Nashville for a dance camp that was taking place over six weeks. Not long after she left The Ducks Tammy decided to get into ballet. It wasn't that different from figure skating and Tammy learned that she liked it better.

While in Nashville Tammy became close to one of the other dancers and when she would talk to Fulton on the phone every night she would tell him about Taylor.

The night before everyone was supposed to go home the dancers threw a party at the home of one of their instructors.

Tammy mostly hung out with Taylor, Diana, Kylee, and Ryan. They were the dancers she was the closest too. She was drinking trashcan punch and it was the strongest drink she had never had in her life. This party made the parties The Ducks throw look like a child's party. Not even an hour into the party, Tammy was drunk.

* * *

At four in the morning Tammy left the house, visibly distraught. She was able to walk a block before she found a bench to sit on. Tammy pulled her tangled hair out of her face. Grabbing her phone from her pocket and through still drunk eyes she went through her contact list before finding the person she wanted to talk to the most right then.

Tears fell down Tammy's face as the phone rang and rang. Eventually it went to voicemail, "Hey, this is Fulton Reed. Uh, leave a message and yeah…" Beep. Tammy sniffled. "I messed up," was all she could say. Setting her phone next to her, Tammy curled up on the bench and continued to cry.

Three hours later Tammy was in the dorm she had been staying at while she was attending the dance camp. She had turned her phone off. Tammy wasn't sure what she was going to say to Fulton but she knew she had to do it in person. She had a few more hours before she had to go to the airport and still had to pack and clean the dorm. Luckily her roommate Hillary had left earlier that morning and had done most of the cleaning. Tammy had to thank every god to ever exist for her immunity to hangovers. She never so much as got a headache after a night of drinking.

While folding her clothes, Tammy heard a knock at the door and walked over to open the door.

It was Taylor. There he stood all 6 feet of him in the doorway. He wore the same plain grey shirt and a pair of jeans he had been wearing at the party. Tammy left the door open and walked back to the pile of clothes and suitcases on her bed. She went back to folding and packing.

"You were gone when I woke up." Taylor stated.

Tammy turned to look at him, noticing that his blue eyes were bloodshot. "You look like shit."

Taylor leaned against a wall his arms crossed against his chest. "I feel like shit."

"Good. You deserve it." She didn't look away from him and her words seemed to have an effect on him.

"It takes two to tango." He smirked, and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. She wanted to punch him; in fact, she thought she was going too. Growing up with a bunch of guy friends, she had learned a thing or two about how to punch someone.

Tammy decided not to hurt him. She just didn't have it in her, at least not at the moment. "I was fucked up, Tay. You knew I have a boyfriend. How could you?"

"I wanted to and you seemed down for it. You can be pissed at me all you want, but you were not complaining last night." He shrugged.

"Get out!" Tammy yelled at him but Taylor stayed put until she started towards him.

"Whatever." Tammy locked the door before sliding down against it and began to cry. What was she going to do?

* * *

Tommy was suppose to be the one to pick Tammy up from the airport but she figured that because of the message she left Fulton he would be there too, worried about her. She wanted to puke. She felt sick to her stomach. Tammy was disgusted with herself.

When Tammy reached the baggage claim she saw her brother standing off to the side. She kept her eyes on the conveyer built that hadn't yet started moving. Tommy walked up to her, "What the hell, Tammy? Do you have any idea how freaked out Fulton was when he got your voicemail or how freaked I was?"

Tammy bit her lip, nervously. "He's not here, is he?"

Tommy shook his head, "He went to grab you some food."

"Oh." She finally looked away from the conveyer built to glance at the people around them. "Tommy…I slept with someone. I really fucked up."

Tommy just stared at her completely dumfounded. "I don't understand."

"Last night, I got drunk. Really drunk. I has sex with Taylor."

Her brother frowned. "I thought Taylor was a girl? I'm confused. Do you like girls now?"

"No! Taylor is a guy. A really hot guy…"She sighed. "I messed up. I don't even remember it. I just know I woke up in bed with him. I pieced it together and left."

"I…What…" Tommy was lost for words. "He took advantage of you, Tammy."

More people began to arrive at the baggage claim, and Tammy lowered her voice. "I don't know what happened...but I do know is that I had sex with someone other than Fulton and now I have to tell him."

"It's not your fault. Fulton will understand."

Tammy's eyes got big. "He'll KILL Taylor if he found out the truth."

"You're not going to tell him Taylor took advantage of you?"

"I don't want to talk about that. I can't talk about that. I just…can't. Maybe it would be easier if he believed I just cheated on him."

As the conveyor belt began to move Tammy kept her eyes locked on the space in front of her. "Tammy, you cant possibly believe this is the best decision."

"It has to be."

* * *

Tammy glanced at herself in the mirror as she sat on her bed while she was on the phone with one of her best friends. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to show up? Fulton and I haven't been in the same room in months."

Connie replied, "You two are going to have to talk sometime. You're both a part of The Ducks, and will be till the day you die. Tammy, you don't have to tell him what really happened if you don't want to but you need to a least face him at the party because it's going to happen sooner or later. Why not do it sooner rather than later?"

"Ugh. I hate when you're right."

Connie laughed, "I love it when I'm right."

Tammy rolled her eyes even though she knew Connie couldn't see her. "I guess I'll go to the party then."

"Great! You can't chicken out by tomorrow night, okay?" It was more of a demand than a question but Connie wanted to make sure Tammy knew she needed to go to the party. "Besides I'm not really looking forward to the party either."

The blonde sighed. "I guess."

Before they said goodbye Connie said, "Don't do anything you're not ready to do, Tammy. I just want things to be okay. I want you to be okay."

"I know, Connie. Love you." They hung up shortly after and Tammy fell backwards on her bed. She was overwhelmed but knew that by going to the party would be a step forward.

Tammy sat nervously in her car outside of Sunny Abbott's house. Afraid to go in by herself she grabbed her phone she quickly texted Connie, "I'm here."

A few seconds later she received a reply, "Ok, I'll be out in a minute."

Tammy turned off her car before she ran a hand through her short blonde hair tousling it slightly then applying another layer of lipstick. She glanced at herself in the rearview mirror, not fully happy about her appearance but it would have to do. Tammy grabbed her keys from the ignition and got out of her car. By the time she did so Connie and Kacey, Connie's friend, was walking towards her.

"Hey girl! How are you?" Kacey greeted Tammy while hugging her.

"I'm good!"

Connie handed Tammy a beer. "I thought you could use this."

Tammy smiled, "Definitely. Thank you!" They started walking to the house.

Tammy spent ten minutes talking with Connie and her friends before she went to grab another drink. When she reached the area where the drinks were she realized Sunny had provided jello shots as well. Tammy grabbed a couple and was about to take one but she saw Fulton on the other side of the room eyeing her. She hadn't expected to run into him by herself. She took the jello shot once she noticed that he was walking towards her.

"Can we talk?" He asked. She nodded.

Fulton led her upstairs to find an empty room so they could talk in private. After finding one, Tammy shut the door behind them. They stood in silence for a few minutes with Tammy looking beyond Fulton with her arms crossed as if to protect herself. It had been eight months since they had broken up. Since the break up, they were never in a room together. They hadn't even talked since then.

Tammy wasn't really sure what to say. When she finally spoke her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her. "Fult…I don't remember that night."

"What do you mean you don't remember that night?" Fulton's raised his voice but it only gave her the strength to tell him the truth, finally.

"I was blackout drunk. I don't remember sleeping with Taylor. I just remember waking up afterwards, leaving the house, and walking till I found a bus bench where I sat and I called you."

"Tammy…I…" His eyes searched hers when she finally looked at him.

"I didn't want to tell you or really anyone. I thought it was better if everyone just thought I cheated on you."

"God, Tammy I'm so sorry." Fulton moved to hug her. She broke down crying.

"I knew you would hate me, but I couldn't let you pity me or hurt Taylor."

"I never hated you. I could never hate you."

Tammy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm in therapy. It's not easy for me, but it's helping me. I think."

* * *

Tammy played with her hair. It was longer than it had been in years. "We talked for a while longer before we fell asleep on the bed. Things were okay after that…"

"Until they weren't?" Ken guessed.

"He flew to Taylor's college the weekend after, tracked him down, and beat the shit out of him. Taylor deserved it, I know, but that's the reason I didn't tell Fulton in the first place. I felt like things were going backwards and not forwards." Tammy sighed. "I didn't know until Taylor texted me freaking the fuck out. I had a panic attack when his name showed up on my phone."

Dwayne moved closer to Tammy and put his arm around her. "Honestly, Taylor is lucky Fulton didn't kill him. He's lucky all The Ducks didn't help Fulton."

"I know. Fulton has always been this amazing protective person. I know why he did it, but I did not need him to. I did not want him to. We had a huge fight. We tried for a long time to make things work as both a couple and as friends, but we were never like we were before. I then decided to transfer and moved to Nashville. Fulton and I have been awkward ever since."

Ken had only heard bits and pieces of the story from Portman and Connie in emails and texts with terrible grammar so being able to hear it from Tammy gave him a new layer of understanding.

Ken's phone beeped. He glanced at it quickly not thinking it was important. He did a double take when he realized it was a surprisingly long text from Portman, followed by a text from Averman and another by Luis.

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe this!" Dwayne and Tammy's phones went off simultaneously seconds later.

"Holy shit."

"Oh my god. Y'all how could we have missed that?"


End file.
